Devin Cole vs. Shawn Jordan
The fight was Shawn Jordan's Strikeforce debut, coming in on late notice replacing Lavar Johnson. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Jordan landed a right hook. Cole landed a right hand. Jordan smiled. He loved it. Four thirty-five. Jordan landed a leg kick. Cole landed a right hand. Four fifteen. Jordan landed a leg kick. They clinched with four minutes. Jordan had a high body lock. Cole stuffed a close inside trip. Jordan kneed the body. Three thirty-five. Jordan landed a short elft hook inside, and he got a throw and he had the back nicely. He had the hooks and flattened Cole out, he worked hard for the choke. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Cole turned out and switched and they scrambled. Cole had the back pounding in under. Two thirty-five remaining. Cole kneed the head. Cole worked a single and ate a right uppercut in under. Jordan stuffed a single to the clinch. Two fifteen. Jordan landed three dirty boxing right uppercuts. Cole got a trip, tried to get the back and had it basically there nicely. One thirty-five. Cole wouldn't let Jordan stand. Jordan stood and broke away nicely. One fifteen. Cole landed a right hand. Jordan rocked Cole with a right uppercut and Cole shot for a single. Jordan stuffed it to the clinch. He looked fresh despite the short notice. One minute. Jordan stuffed a double. Thirty-five. Cole broke with three right uppercuts. Jordan stuffed a single and kneed the body and broke missing a big right uppercut. Fifteen. Jordan caught a front kick and got a single landing a right. The first round ended. 10-9 Jordan. The second round began and they touched gloves. Cole kneed the close inside. Jordan said "Yeah!" Four thirty. Cole landed a right uppercut. Four fifteen. Cole landed a low kick. Four minutes. Cole landed a left hook. Cole landed a right uppercut. Jordan was slowing down a bit. Cole landed a good knee. Three thirty remaining. Jordan landed a straight right. Cole landed a jab and a right uppercut there. Three fifteen. Cole landed a body kick. Jordan landed a Superman punch and ate a counter right hand. Three minutes. Cole worked a double. He switched to a single and got it to side control. Two thirty. Cole stood out after Jordan regained guard. Two fifteen as Cole pounced back to side control and kneed the body four times. Another. Two minutes. He landed a short left elbow. Jordan turned out and turtled up hugging a leg. He was avoiding most of the punishment. He was trying to tripod up. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Jordan gave up the standing back. Cole kneed the body and the shoulder. One minute. He kneed the head. It was technically illegal and Miletich pointed it out. Cole landed a couple of right hands. Thirty-five remaining. Cole kneed the leg four times. Three more. Fifteen with another knee to the head. Another. Cole threw punches between the legs, a pair of right uppercuts haha. The second round ended. 10-9 Cole. The third round began and they hugged and touched gloves. Cole landed a right uppercut. Four thirty-five. Cole landed a right uppercut and Jordan kneed the body there. Jordan landed a right hand. Four fifteen. Cole landed a pair of good right hands with four minutes. Cole landed a right uppercut nicely. Cole kneed the body there. Three thirty-five. Jordan landed a leg kick. Cole kneed the stomach. Three fifteen. Jordan landed a right hand. Cole landed a right hand. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Jordan landed a right hand and a right uppercut. They clinched. The crowd shouted for knees. Two fifteen. Cole worked a single. Jordan was defending. He tried a guillotine. Cole got a big single to guard nicely. Two minutes. Cole landed a right hand. He passed to half-guard. One thirty-five. Cole hammerfisted to the body and landed a pair of left elbows. One fifteen. Cole worked the body. One minute remaining. Cole worked the body with hammerfists and elbows. Cole worked more hammerfists to the body. Thirty-five. Jordan regained guard. Cole landed a right hand and a short right hammerfist and a right hand. Fifteen. The third round ended. 10-9 Cole. 29-28 Cole. Cole wins by UD.